


Sen

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [78]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, M/M, Zakazane Pairingi, Zakazane Pairingi 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Gdy życie jest snem...Prompt 78. "Sen"





	

          Czasem nie widział czy to co dzieje się w jego życiu jest prawdą. Wszystko zmieniło się tak szybko. Jeszcze niedawno był szczęśliwie żonaty, jego córka była jego oczkiem w głowie.  
          A teraz zamiast zabijać wilkołaki, pomagał im. Miał wrażenie, ze śnił, a gdy obudzi się, wszystko będzie po staremu. Nie wiedział, czy byłoby to dla niego dobre.  
         W tej chwili żył pełnią życia. Budząc się codziennie przy osobie, która jeszcze niedawno była jego wrogiem. Jednak Peter go rozumiał i w pewien sposób uzupełniał. Jeśli to miał być sen, to chciał śnić dalej. Bo mimo wszystko życie nie mogło być lepsze.


End file.
